Turning Sadness Into Kindness
, performed by Little by Little, was the third opening for the Japanese version of Part I of the Naruto series replacing Far Away. It was not used in the English dub and instead, was replaced by GO!!!. It was used from episodes 54 to 77, when it was succeeded by GO!!! in the Japanese version as well. Lyrics Rōmaji Sō sa kanashimi wo yasashisani Jibunrashisa o chikara ni Mayoinagara demo ī aruki dashite Mōikkai Dareka no kitai ni zutto kotae Home rareru no ga sukina nodesu ka? Naritai jibun o surikaete mo Egao wa itsu demo sutekidesu ka? Hajimari dake yumemite okiru sono-sakinara itsuka jibun no ude de Sōda daijinamono wa itsumo Katachi no nai mono dake Te ni irete mo naku shite mo Kidzukanu mama Sō sa kanashimi wo yasashisani Jibunrashisa o chikara ni Mayoinagara demo ī aruki dashite Mōikkai Rōmaji (Full Version) Sō sa kanashimi wo yasashisani Jibunrashisa o chikara ni Mayoinagara demo ī aruki dashite Mōikkai, Mōikkai Dareka no kitai ni zutto kotae Home rareru no ga sukina nodesu ka? Naritai jibun o surikaete mo Egao wa itsu demo sutekidesu ka? Hajimari dake yumemite okiru sono-sakinara itsuka jibun no ude de Sōda daijinamono wa itsumo Katachi no nai mono dake Te ni irete mo naku shite mo Kidzukanu mama Sō sa kanashimi wo yasashisani Jibunrashisa o chikara ni Mayoinagara demo ī aruki dashite Mōikkai, Mōikkai Zurui otona wa deau tabi Atamagonashina sekkyō dake Jibun o sunao ni dasenaku natte Kizutsukenagara sugu ni togatte Atarashī kaze mikata ni tsukete Sagashite ī nda itsu ka aoi tori o Sōda daijinamono wa itsumo Katachi no nai mono dake Te ni irete mo naku shite mo Kidzukanu mama Sō sa kanashimi wo yasashisani Jibunrashisa o chikara ni Mayoinagara demo ī aruki dashite Namida no nochi wa naze ka fukkire teta Sora ni niji ga deru yō ni shizen'na koto Ame wa agatta Dakara daijina mono wa itsumo Katachi no nai mono dake Te ni irete mo naku shite mo Kidzukanu mama Sō sa kanashimi wo yasashisani Jibunrashisa o chikara ni Kiminara kitto yareru shinjite ite Mōikkai mōikkai Mōikkai mōīkkai? Kanji (Full Version) そうさ 悲しみをやさしさに 自分らしさを力に 迷いながらでもいい 歩き出して もう一回 もう一回 誰かの期待にずっと応え 誉められるのが好きなのですか なりたい自分を摺り替えても 笑顔はいつでも素敵ですか 始まりだけ 夢見て起きる その先なら いつか自分の腕で そうだ 大事な物は いつも 形のないものだけ 手に入れても なくしても 気付かぬまま そうさ 悲しみをやさしさに 自分らしさを力に 迷いながらでもいい 歩き出して もう一回 もう一回 ずるい大人は出逢うたび 頭ごなしな説教だけ 自分を素直に出せなくなって 傷つけながらすぐに尖って 新しい風 味方につけて 探していいんだ いつか青い鳥を そうだ 大事な物は いつも 形のないものだけ 手に入れても なくしても 気付かぬまま そうさ 悲しみをやさしさに 自分らしさを力に 迷いながらでもいい 歩き出して 涙の後は なぜか吹っ切れてた 空に虹が出るように 自然なこと 雨は上がった だから 大事な物は いつも 形のないものだけ 手に入れても なくしても 気付かぬまま そうさ 悲しみをやさしさに 自分らしさを力に 君ならきっとやれる 信じていて もう一回 もう一回 もう一回 もういいかい? English (Full Version) Turning sadness into kindness Your uniqueness into strength It's okay to get lost so begin walking Once again, once again Do you like to be praised by Answering everyone's expectations? Will your smile always be beautiful Even if you hide your true self? Just dreaming the beginning then waking up The continuation can be reached someday by myself The most important thing is always Without any shape Even if you have it or lose it You'll never know Turning sadness into kindness Your uniqueness into strength It's okay to get lost so begin walking Once again, once again Unfair adults are always Giving lectures every time we meet Being unable to show their true selves They get grouchy as they get hurt Getting the new wind on your side It's now okay to search for the blue bird The most important thing is always Without any shape Even if you have it or lose it You'll never know Turning sadness into kindeness Your uniqueness into strength It's okay to get lost so begin walking It's natural like the rainbow That somehow appears after tears The rain stopped So the most important thing is always Without any shape Even if you have it or lose it You'll never know Turning sadness into kindnss Your uniqueness into strength Believing that you should be able to do it Once again, once again Once again, are you ready? Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Sakura Haruno * Gaara * Hinata Hyūga * Hiashi Hyūga * Neji Hyūga * Hizashi Hyūga * Ino Yamanaka * Kurenai Yūhi * Shino Aburame * Kiba Inuzuka * Akamaru * Asuma Sarutobi * Chōji Akimichi * Shikamaru Nara * Kakashi Hatake * Might Guy * Tenten * Rock Lee * Hiruzen Sarutobi * Iruka Umino * Jiraiya * Orochimaru * Tsunade Category:Songs Category:Naruto Openings es:Kanashimi wo Yasashisa ni id:Kanashimi o Yasashisa ni